There is conventionally known a buckle, comprising a locking piece to be elastically urged toward an indented part of a sawtooth-form part (locking groove) of a belt, and an operating piece (operating part) to contact a tapered part on an end part of the locking piece (see, for example, Patent Document 1, pages 17 to 38 and FIGS. 1 to 5).
Also, there is conventionally known a cable holding device, in which a claw part for locking to an indented part of a sawtooth-form part (locking claw) of a band is provided on one end part of an elastic claw part to be elastically urged toward the aforementioned indented part, and an operable extending part is provided on the other end part (see, for example, Patent Document 1, page 3, left column (column 3), lines 42 to 50, and FIGS. 1, 2, and 5).